Miley
by emeralddusk
Summary: Mentally disturbed Miley is rejected by her family.


Hannah Montana

Miley

_It was an ordinary day, September 17, 2010, for the Stuarts. But an ordinary day for the Stuarts was no ordinary day at all, for the abnormality of their family, including Miley's mental disturbance, and the others. Little did they know that today would link into days that would change the rest of their lives._

It was a nice day outside. It was cloudy, raining, and lightning outside. The Stuarts were just about to start their day, when Billy came down the stairs. "Ah! Oh!" Yelled Miley as she was disturbed by another unknown thing about life.

"Man, did I sleep well last night, I must have dreamt about someone dying thirteen times." Said Billy. "Ha you."

"My name's Miley. Man am I miserable. My head's been throbbing all day."

"It's only seven in the morning. Yer head would be throbbing all day if, shut up you mentally disturbed freak!" Said Billy.

"What a jerk, I hope you get mangled in a car wreck." Said Miley.

"Yer mean." Said Billy thrusting a knife at her. She ducked and the knife hit Jackson in the chest.

"Ow! Who did that?" He asked.

"Who else but your disturbed sister?" Asked Billy.

"Miley, I know you're disturbed, but that is no excuse to..." Started Jackson as he threw the knife at Miley. Lilly then walked in, and Miley ducked and the knife hit her.

"Ow! This happens every time I come to your house!" She complained.

"Can you blame us, with this crazy person in our house?" Asked Billy.

"No, especially not with three." Said Lilly.

"That's right. Metaphorically speaking." Said Billy.

"Come on Miley, let's get to school."

"Ya I'm coming. Have a nice day dad." Said Miley.

"How can I, knowing that I have a crazy daughter to come home to. Ah!" He said as he threw a knife at her. She ducked.

"Ah! Let's go!" Demanded Lilly.

"Fine, Jackson, I don't want you to have a nice day, ta." Said Miley.

"Wow, she is crazy." Said Billy as he ate a fork.

At the school, Miley was sitting in a classroom, and taking notes on the discussion. "Okay, so the three worst people on the earth are, Senator..." Started the teacher on his personal take of the worst people alive.

"Man, this class is boring." Said Miley to Lilly.

"Mr Carelli! Miley thinks your class is boring!" Yelled Lilly.

"Well, to a crazy person, the most interesting thing in the world would be boring, so thank you Miley.

"No, I really mean it. This class sucks." Said Miley.

"Why thank you." Said Mr. Carelli.

"Rra!" Yelled Miley as she threw a knife at him.

"Ow! Thanks. A knife, from the most insane person in the world, is similar to the most meaningful compliment ever, thanks Miley.

"Why you're welcome." Said Miley as she walked up to Mr. Carelli, lit a match, and set his tie on fire.

"Ah! You are my most appreciative student! Let's give it up for Miley." Nobody clapped.

"Wow, I sure love all of you." Said Miley.

"Ah!" Yelled Lilly as she jumped out the window.

"Wow, she killed herself, she must love you." Retorted Ashley.

"Gee, I love you Ashley." Said Mr. Carelli as he shot her in the heart.

"Ow!" Yelled Ashley. "I'm still alive!" She yelled as she got up and attacked Mr. Carelli with a knife.

"Rra!" Yelled Mr. Carelli as he took his burning tie and stuffed it into Ashley's mouth.

"Ah, hot hot!" She yelled as she tackled him to the floor and put the knife to his throat.

"Ah! What happened to the love?" Asked Mr. Carelli as he pulled out a gun and shot it at her face.

"Ah! It burns!" Yelled Ashley as she and her burned face walked back to her desk. "Mr. Carelli, I..." She said as she threw a big rock at him.

"Oh! Yelled Mr. Carelli as he died.

"Come on Miley, let's get to Spanish." Said the not dead Lilly.

"You got it." Said Miley.

Meanwhile, at the house, Jackson was sitting around, for he could never get a job after he killed Rico, forced to do by Miley. I'm so bored, stupid Miley making me lose my job. Make tons of money, if I made musicals like those show business losers. Ha, that's it. I'll write a musical. We'll be rich."

Billy then walked in. "I hate my job, it's so hard working at an accounting office. Jackson, why don't you ever try to find work! You sit around here every day, free loading, not ever contributing anything!" Yelled Billy as he threw the furniture all around the house.

"Well fear no more dad, I just the got the best idea for a money making venue. I'm going to write a musical, and then send it into a movie producer."

"Ha, I'm never afraid of anything, especially not being able to support myself and my crazy daughter. A musical, how you hate music." Said Billy.

"But Miley loves music, so I'll have her help me." Said Jackson.

"Miley, but she's crazy. She'll probably make a musical about, stabbing up a cop, or burning down hospitals. That'll make tons of money, Jackson you no good bum! I give and I give, and never do I get ANYBODY to help me with the endeavors of the family!" Said Billy as he shot out all of the windows in the house.

"Man, seems like th, I got it, I'll make a musical about a crazy lady who wants to be a singer. It's perfect. I'm going to start on it right now." Said Jackson.

"Gosh, having an insane, crazy, out of control dau, ra!" Yelled Billy as he threw knives everywhere.

At the school, in the gym the teacher was giving instruction for the day. "Alright, men women, insane girl, Miley."

"Ugh. Lilly, do you think I'm insane?" Asked Miley.

"No, Miley, I appreciate you, very..." Started Lilly slowly.

"Alright you bums, I am going to work your fingers to the bone so we will be ready for the fitness test in May, so we can get funding to buy more cameras to put in the hallway. So, let's begin by running five laps around the parking lot. Miley, try not to hit any cars." Said the teacher.

"I'll try!" Said Miley in an angry voice.

"Man, I hate gym class. I always get all sweaty and my make-up runs." Whined Ashley.

"Shut up! You think you got problems? Miley's insane! Try living with that!" Yelled Lilly. "Ha Miley."

"Ya hi." Said Miley.

"Miley, what's it like being insane, I bet it's miserable, all the time." Said Ashley.

"What's it like having a burned face Ashley? I bet and hope it really hurts." Said Ashley.

"Oh, it's alright, knowing that I still look good even though I'm in immense pain." Snapped Ashley. "But you, are always in pain of some sort, and look hideous, so I am the one who wins, at life, and at everything else. So ha, you insane freak."

"Miley doesn't have to take that. Miley, go insane and wish some sort of unusual death on her or attack her with a knife hidden in your hair." Said Lilly.

"Thank you, Lilly." Said Miley. "But Ashley's not worth my time."

"Oh ya, well I..." Started Ashley as she grabbed a bat and jumped at Miley with it. Before she could hit her, Miley picked up a bat, it caught on fire and she hit Ashley with it. "Ah! My face, it's melting! Hu hu." Moaned Ashley.

"Wow, Miley, how did you do that?" Asked Lilly.

"What, the bat thing, it was easy." Said Miley.

"No, how did you make it set on fire?" Asked Lilly.

"I don't know, sometimes when I want something to happen enough, it just happens." Responded Miley.

"Wow, so you're like psychic? This is great, now want a shoe that walks for you, so you'll never get tired." Said Lilly.

"I don't want it." Said Miley.

"Please want it." Said Lilly.

"No, I don't take requests, because I have to human compassion." Said Miley.

"Ya, because you're insane!" Yelled Lilly.

"I'm starting to want you dead." Said Miley.

"I'm sorry." Said Lilly om am afraid voice.

At the house, Jackson was hard at work with his musical. "What should the crazy girl's, who aspires to be a singer, name be? Miley, no, Eve, that's it! So, it'll be..."

"Jackson! Did my boss call? He said he would call if I got the promotion." Said Billy.

"There were a couple of calls, repo, car payment, tacos, fired, chronic heart disease, you're library book's overdue." Answered Jackson.

"Tacos, maybe my promotion is tacos." Said Billy.

"No, maybe you're getting tacos as your unemployment, because you're fired." Said Jackson.

"Oh no oh no, how can I be fired? It must be because I have a crazy daughter, that's why I got fired!" Yelled Billy.

"Ya, or the fact that you know nothing about accounting." Said Jackson.

"No, it MUST be because of Miley, I mean she gets me so bad, I ge..." Started Billy as he threw furniture and ripped apart cushions.

"Dad, guess what." Said Miley.

"Miley! You got me fired from my job! Because I have a crazy daughter!" Yelled Billy as he threw a knife at her. She ducked and it hit Lilly.

"Ow! You guys are really in for it when Miley gets compassion for me." Said Lilly.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Billy with a knife in his bloody hand.

"I'm psychic, I can make things happen just by wanting it enough. So if you push me far enough, you might just find yourself on the other end of that knife." Said Miley in a desperate but serious voice.

"Wow, I could make a musical about a crazy psychic girl who aspires to be a singer. This is going to make us rich." Said Jackson.

"Wait, if you can make anything happen, then kill my boss for firing me for having a crazy daughter." Said Billy.

"Dad, I think he had better motives for firing you, than the fact that you have a crazy daughter, which he doesn't even know about." Said Miley.

"Come on, just make it happen, you psychotic, satist, necrophiliac."

"Ah!" Yelled Miley as a ball of fire exploded off the burners on the stove.

"Whoa! This is all going in my script." Said Jackson.

"Jackson, this is nothing to joke about, we've got a definite threat on my hands." Said Billy.

"Dad, have you ever stopped to think..."

"Nope." Said Billy.

"As I was saying, think that I'm not crazy, but that I've always been burdened by the mental stress of psychic powers."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Now, what gets rid of psychic powers, acid, snakes, a car hitting her right in the head!" Yelled Billy.

"Well don't do it just yet, I need more material for my movie." Said Jackson. "How do you spell disemboweled?"

"D-i-s..." Started Lilly.

"Lilly, you would actually make a movie about my mental distresses?" Asked Miley.

"Ya, now, you're Eve, what would Eve do now?" Asked Jackson.

"She would take out a knife and use it to cut out her brother's left eye!" Yelled Miley.

"Let's make it the right eye. Right is left on the camera. So what kind of knife we talking, one of those stake knives or, please say that one."

"Lilly, if anybody ever found out about this, it would be catastrophic. People would want to kill me, and the government would be pounding at our door." Said Miley.

"Government, this is all good stuff." Said Jackson.

"Wait, you can't send this into a producer, he'll tell everyone about me." Said Miley.

"Ya, but you're name's Eve in this. Eve."

"I guess that's okay. Lilly, you can never tell anybody about this, okay?"

"Okay, but it would be so cool..."

"Die, die!"

"I'm sorry."

At the school, Ashley was meeting with her drones who had no personality. "Miley has some sort of powers, that could do some serious damage to my, popularity. We have to do something to stop her." Said Ashley.

"I say we put her in a closet and fill it with water so she drowns." Suggested some girl.

"Real original Katie, it's called a water closet. No, I say we humiliate her, so much, her brain shuts off. But where? Where!" Demanded Ashley.

"How about the homecoming dance, we could fill the gym with water so she drowns to death, ya." Said the same girl.

"No, get out of here." Said Ashley as she shot her. "Now the homecoming dance is a great idea, course, every idea sounds great, when it came from a dead person, ah ha ha! So, let's run her over with a lawn mower, and vote her homecoming queen. She'll be so torn up, she'll look terrible, ho ho." Said Ashley.

"Wouldn't she be dead?" Asked another girl.

"Aah!" Yelled Ashley as she shot her. "We can pour the blood of those two on her as she gives her speech. We'll need buckets, and something that takes blood out of people's bodies."

"A turkey baster?" Asked some girl.

"Perfect! Let's get to it, go!" Yelled Ashley.

Back at the house, Miley was reading the paper, when Lilly came up with some papers. "Miley, burn these papers for me."

"What is wrong with you? You think I'm crazy to. I have two friends."

"Miley, does face-eating have one e, or two?" Asked Jackson.

"Will you stop with that play!" Demanded Miley. "I have a feeling that someone is after me."

"Ha, who are you going with to the homecoming?" Asked Lilly. "I'm going with someone from a dating service."

"I don't know, I can't think of this now! Aah!" Yelled Miley as the piano caught on fire.

"Well, there is plenty of time until the dance." Said Lilly.

At the dance that night, everyone was enjoying themselves, especially Ashley. "I, am so beautiful, to everyone!"

"Ah! Lilly, what if I go nuts, and kill everybody here, by taking out their internal organs with a butcher knife, and strangle them with their intestines!"

"Okay." Said Lilly.

"Keep going." Said Jackson who was writing it down on a note pad.

"Attention everyone." Said the announcer. "It is time to announce the homecoming winners this year. This year, the homecoming king, is, the principal, Mr. Blue."

"Ah!" Cried some girl who was dressed as a guy.

"And now, the homecoming queen, Amber."

"Ah! Yes!" Yelled Amber. "I would like to thank, nobody, I did this all by myself, ha, losers! Ha! Morons, take this, I'll see you all on your way to hell! Ha! Losers! Bwa ha ha!" Yelled Amber as she was then covered by people blood. "Ew, this is disgusting! Ew! Who did this! Miley!"

"I, had nothing to do with this." Said Miley. Amber then lunged at her with a knife. "Rra!" Yelled Miley as she caught the entire gym on fire, burning everybody there, and Billy at the house, except for Ashley.

"Ha, I'm the only one alive, ya! This is it, nobody to be superior to, ah!" She cried as she shot herself.

**MILEY**

** THE END**


End file.
